Talk:Trial 791
Testimonials anyone know of like the best place for this trial? Kuftal Tunnel would ideal, if there was weather more often. -.- --Everdyne 00:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) If you're doing this in Kuftal Tunnel, I suggest you do 2 things while waiting the weather. First would be camp Angel Skins at the pont, fishing. The second one would be doing FoV Cape Terrigan. Usually the weather in Cape Terrigan is the same as Kuftal Tunnel, so when weather pops in Cape Terrigan will be the same in Kuftal. The problem is the weather never stays for so long in those areas. --Lisamarie of Cerberus 19:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *I'm having such a hard time on getting this done as RDM/NIN, using Joyeuse/Blau, 67 Soothing Healer NPC and switching it up to Teiwaz before the mob dies. If I'm lucky I can kill 5 spiders on Kuftal before the weather wears. Aht Urghan is even worse - I'm lucky if I can kill 2 by Nuke/Kiting as RDM/BLM. Been 2 days and I only managed to kill 40. Your best option would be checking Weather Reporter NPCs and decide where to go according to what they say. --Lisamarie 14:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * The Boyahda Tree is the best place to do this, period. Long periods of thunder weather and easy, plenty of spiders. Do not waste your time, you should go straight there. Don't forget to check NPC first though. I'm finally done with this trial. --Lisamarie 02:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) * Totally confirm the above post by Lisamarie... Went to Boyahda on Summoner, and managed to get all 100 kills in under 5 hours (excellent thunder weather of course), tried hanging around in Bhaflau before going here and Weather is sparce to say the least there, not to mention the odd farming soloist on Aht Urhgan Attercops. I will however state that Boyahda is a BST exp place, and a few BSTs came wandering by whilst I was down there charming the Bark Spiders --Aemora 10:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *I thought Boyahda would be best, too. I've spent plenty of time there in the past, skilling up and getting WS points and leveling NPC and such, and thunder weather had always been common. However, once doing this trial, I spent at least 10 hours there (over the course of a couple days), and saw thunder twice. Both times it was quite short, and I only managed to get 26 spiders, even in a PT and killing pretty fast. I ended up getting more travelling between Kuftal and Bhaflau, with a PT member occasionally checking weather NPCs to see when said areas would have weather (checking Boyahda as well, but it didn't have any weather the whole time). I've still got another 32 to go, though... this trial has SUCKED. --Kyrie 22:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Same as above poster, though Boyahda would be easy. However, have been in the zone for just over 8hrs so far, and have managed to kill 31 Spiders in the weather windows. Thunder is few and far between (been over 3hrs since last Thunder) and has lasted long enough for me to kill about 5-6 Spiders a time. I am so glad this is the last Weather only trial in this weapon - what sucks is I want to do all of the Perp -5 staves ..... Ewww. Themutznutz 11:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *Like the two above post i also spent 8 hours in the boyada tree and received 5 kills in 2-3 minutes of lightning weather. I suggest to do this trial you rotate from all camps by checking weather reporter. Kuftal tunnel was no better only received 7 minutes of weather in 4 hours of camping. So far i am 44/50 after 15 hours of camping {partly due to stave not equipped ; ;). ***I suggest rotating camps by checking weather reporters***. GL with this bogus trial ;; --Boner 09:18:38 (UTC) *As the above posters have said, Thunder weather in The Boyahda Tree can be very brief. Being a slow killing solo 85WHM/40BLM I was only able to kill 3 per weather on the first 2 times I saw Thunder appear. Due to this I decided to cluster up a group of spiders and nearly kill them while waiting for the proper weather. My final 4 kills I got with after ~30 minutes of sleepga-ing. I only chose to do it this way because the forecast said there should be thunderstorms sometime that game day.--Madranta 13:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) *Just soloed 7 spiders with -aga nukes in kuftal tunnel and went from 50 remaining to 15 remaining. Getting 5 points for each kill. Anyone else experiance this? It was fire weather. --Greeze 18:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) **This was because of the update, kills during the appropriate weather effect now count for 5 points instead of 1, appropriate weather with appropriate day is 6 points. --Car.Masenko 06:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Camps Kuftal Tunnel: *Possibility of fire/wind. *Plenty of spiders near Cape Terrigan exit. *Can do FoV Cape Terrigan while waiting for weather. *Can camp Devil Manta and Amemet there. *The weather ends soon and can take more than 7 hours to pop (if you ever camped Kreutzet you know what I mean) Bhaflau Thickets: *If you decide to kill Bhaflau spiders, you can stay in Aht Urghan waiting for the weather to pop there. *The weather really ends as quick as you go running to change your job on Mog House. *The weather can last a long time here if the Weather Reporter says that it is expected to be predominantly windy. *There are Spiders right at the entrance to Al Zhabi. *Fairly easy to get a large party here due to the number of vermin / spider trials for other weapons. Mamook: *Spiders are VT there for lvl75. *Plenty of spiders near the Mamool Ja staging point entrance. *You cannot call your NPC to fight by your side in this area. Boyahda Tree: * Best place to do this trial. * Long periods of thunder weather, but often water weather instead. * These are the easiest spiders to kill, and they spawn right at the entrance area. * You can farm Gobbues in The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah while waiting for the right weather. Quicksand Caves: * Earth Weather usually prevails Fire there. Phomiuna Aqueducts: * Aqueduct Spiders. Half a dozen of them right near the entrance. Take more effort to kill but they don't aggro, don't link and the weather is fairly frequent. * You cannot call your NPC to fight by your side in this area. ** Waiting for the right weather in the boyoda tree is a waste of time.Im the third time here and always waitet more than 8 hours.went to wajom and finished trial in 5m *** Completely disagree with this. Weather is quite common in tree. Kathious